User blog:LunarExplosion/Sick - Lukesse
Note: This involves Lukesse. If you hate Lukesse, LOOK AWAY! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!!! Jesse woke up feeling like her head had been run over by a minecart and trampled by a bunch of horses. She groaned as she got out of bed and dressed. Downstairs, Axel and Olivia were trying to make a cake. "Axel, you place the wheat at the BOTTOM. Now look what you've done." "Hey, at least we have bread." "*sigh* I guess you're right." Jesse stared at them, bleary-eyed. She muttered something about going for a walk and wobbled over to the door for some fresh air. As she stood there, gulping it in, she saw Lukas. "Hey, Jesse." "Hey, Lukas." Lukas looked concerned. "Hmm... Jesse, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm-" Before she could finish, she started coughing. Lukas put his hands on her shoulders to balance her. Jesse was seeing blurry and double. "Lukas, when did you get a twin...?" "Okay, you're going back to bed." Lukas put an arm around her and helped her hobble into the house and into her room. He then left her to her own devices. In Jesse's room, she was sound asleep, but was making strange little whimpering sounds. *Beginning of dream* Jesse lay on the grass, pinned down by Petra. But Petra was... Different. "Please, Petra! It's me, Jesse! Remember?" "Your friend has been made useful. You too will be made useful," Petra replied in a robotic voice. "PAMA...?" Jesse whispered. Another voice, not Petra's, came from the trees. "Do not fight, Jesse. Resistance is... Not useful." Lukas emerged from behind a tree. Jesse felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Axel and Olivia. But they looked... Meaner. "Hi, Jesse," Axel said. His voice had a smirking tone, like he was taunting her. Olivia grinned as Jesse blinked back tears. "Awww, is wittle Jesse gonna cry?" she taunted. "N-no!" Jesse replied, all choked up. Olivia smirked. "Please. We all know you're a failure, Jesse. A loser." *End of dream* Jesse bolted awake, teary. That was the worst nightmare ever. Lukas was standing by her bed. "Jesse, are you okay? You were making these weird whimpering sounds. Like you were crying." "I'm not crying," Jesse replied. Even as she spoke, she knew Lukas would see right through it. Lukas sat on her bed beside her. "C'mon, Jesse. You can tell me if you want to." Jesse nodded. "It.. It just felt so real.." She told him about her nightmare, and he smiled. "Jesse, everything's fine, okay? PAMA's been deactivated, and I promise you, no one in the Order thinks you're a failure." Jesse smiled a bit too. "Thanks, Lukas. But, could you stay with me? I just don't want to be alone in case I have another nightmare." Lukas grinned. "Sure, Jes-" Before he finished, he heard light breathing. He looked down to see Jesse, asleep on his shoulder. Smiling to himself, Lukas closed his eyes as well. = Hope you like this! :3 I have another one planned that's gonna take a while, but the first chapter's gonna come soon. :3 Category:Blog posts